<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>better than expected by karcathy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483330">better than expected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy'>karcathy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, post video reaction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan takes a look at Phil's hard work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>better than expected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, wow.”</p>
<p>Phil hadn’t noticed Dan enter the room, and jumped a little when he spoke. He was sitting cross-legged in front of his computer, a half-eaten slice of cake sitting on a plate next to the mouse. </p>
<p>“That actually looks like a cake,” Dan continued, wrapping his arms around Phil’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to his hair. “I’m impressed.” </p>
<p>“It’s actually quite good,” Phil said, reaching for the cake. “You want some?”</p>
<p>“Sure.” Dan opened his mouth, letting Phil lift a forkful of cake into it. “Hm. It’s kind of dense, isn’t it?”
“It’s not bad, though, is it?” Phil said, placing the fork back onto the plate. “I messed up a few things—it’s got three eggs instead of one—”</p>
<p>“You used three times too many eggs?” Dan’s voice shot quickly into a register only mice could hear. </p>
<p>“—but, honestly, it could have been <em>so </em>much worse.” Phil finished talking like Dan hadn’t interrupted. </p>
<p>“Oh, God.” Dan slid into a kneeling position next to the desk, his eyes fixed on the screen. “Okay, show me.”</p>
<p>“It’s not finished,” Phil said, dragging the video back to the beginning and clicking play. </p>
<p>Dan just made a shushing motion, intently watching it. He let out a small offended noise at the mention of his own name, swatting at Phil’s thigh, but it wasn’t until Phil started pouring things out that he said anything. </p>
<p>“Jesus, Phil, you didn’t even <em>measure</em> anything?” </p>
<p>“It’s part of the challenge!” Phil protested. </p>
<p>Dan just rolled his eyes, returning his attention to the video. “Three hundred degrees? Tell me you didn’t cook it at three hundred—”</p>
<p>“I didn’t!”</p>
<p>“—you’d just have a burnt fucking husk of a cake, Phil, honestly—” </p>
<p>“Shut up and watch it, rat.” </p>
<p>Dan managed to shut up, although he couldn’t keep it up for the whole video. As it finished, he dragged his gaze back to Phil, a mixture of horror and awe on his face. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe you let me eat that,” he said. </p>
<p>“It was fine!” Phil said, his face falling into a pout. “I thought I did a good job.”</p>
<p>“Well… you’re closer to <em>Bake Off</em> than I thought,” Dan allowed, a small smile growing on his face. </p>
<p>“I might try it, you know,” Phil said, his pout turning into a grin. “I think I’d be a dark horse.” </p>
<p>Dan hummed noncommittally. “I don’t know,” he said, “I still think you might kill Paul Hollywood.” </p>
<p>“Well, that’s just part of the job,” Phil said dismissively. “He risks his life every day on there, you know.” </p>
<p>Dan honked, his laughter startlingly loud. “Well, don’t quit your day job,” he said, using the desk to push himself to his feet. “But, you know… it’s surprisingly edible.” </p>
<p>The proud look on Phil’s face was better than any cake could be. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dizzy suggested this and i've already proven how impressionable i am! reaction to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xYu3qZdVDPI">phil's latest video!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>